


The Assistant (Collection)

by Dceline96



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Charlie Barber - Fandom, Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, If I gets slapped with a restraining order...I get it, John Olivers wet dream, actually I can. I'm a deviant, everyday i stray further from god, if Adam ever found out about this i would simply disappear, no one tell my therapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dceline96/pseuds/Dceline96
Summary: Adam Driver x ReaderA collection of One Shots based around the idea that you're Adam Driver's favorite personal assistant who he insists is with him at all times...for...reasons.*wink wink*No story-just smut.Sorry Adam.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Your phone illuminated the dark hotel room, your eyes straining against the bright light as you looked at the screen.

_'Can you come here please?'_

Your heart fluttered, a chill running across your skin as you threw the covers off of you.

_'I'll be right there'_

You texted back, quickly running to the bathroom to freshen up.

In your three years of working for Adam, you had found yourself completely and utterly in love with him. You saw him through many a challenging roll, awkward interviews and of course, the separation with his wife.

That was a dark time for him, having had to throw himself into some pretty all-encompassing rolls just to get through the day.

Finally though, a year later, he seemed to be coming out of it. He was morphing back to the goofy man with a bad mouth that you had found yourself dreaming about-- _longing_ _for_.

You quickly ran a brush through your hair before putting on some deodorant and tossing on your bra and sweatshirt from earlier. You ran to the door, awkwardly pulling your leggings on before you left the room, struggling with your shoes as you walked down the long hallway towards Adam's room. You never wanted to keep him waiting, not that he ever really seemed to care. When you were hired, you thought for sure it would last a month, _maybe_ two. You weren't used to working with celebrities, especially not A-Listers, and you had heard your fair share of horror stories from friends. To your surprise though, Adam was so... _normal_. It felt dangerous, his normalcy making him feel almost...attainable.

You were almost to his room when you whipped out your phone, sending a quick ' _here_ ' before you took your place in front of his door. You took a deep breath, steading yourself as you poised your hand to knock when the door clicked open, pulling back to reveal Adam in his favorite black Adidas track pants and a gray long sleeve shirt. His beauty was truly effortless, his strong features and commanding stature always managing to take your breath away-though you've become pretty skilled at hiding it over the years.

"Hey, everything ok? It's late," you said, stepping through the doorway.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep." He closed the door behind you before moving to the kitchenette in his room. "Want something to drink?"

You smiled warmly at him, stepping closer and leaning your elbows onto the stunning granite countertop. "Sure."

Being such a large man, he made normal sized appliance look small so him standing next to the smaller than average hotel refrigerator made you chuckle under your breath. He pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge handing it to you before leaning back against the counter.

"What's wrong?" You slowly uncapped the water bottle, your eyes studying his face as he took a deep breath.

You watched his tongue trace the inside of his lip, a strong hand rubbing his jaw as he thought to himself.

"Adam?"

His head fell back, a sigh escaping his lips before his eyes fell to yours. You had to fight the urge to melt under his gaze, him being so close to you...alone...in the dark, many of your steamy dreams having started exactly like this.

"You can back out of the roll you know. You don't _have_ to do it."

Another deep sigh. "I know, I know."

"You keep doing this to yourself, I don't understand why."

He stepped around the island, moving to sit next to you, his fingers grazing your back in the process. You stifled a nervous swallow, disguising it with your water as your eyes met his. "Thank you."

You found your head jerking back slightly, surprise furrowing your brows. "For what?"

"All of it. You've been...a lot of help through this last year." His hand reached for yours, overwhelming you in his grasp.

You couldn't help it, a soft stuttering gasp escaped you at the sudden touch. "I mean...that's what you pay me for." You gave him a tight smile before standing, putting some distance between your bodies—for your sake.

"We both know it's more than that," he said, standing up. He took a step closer to you, your eyes widening as his words settled on you.

_We both know it's more than that._

Your eyes fell from him as you moved to the black binder that was resting on the far side of the island. You opened it, your eyes squinting as you tried to see through the darkness of Adam's unlit hotel room. "I forgot to tell you yesterday that I heard back from Michael Shanonn. He said that he would have to move some things around but-" a large hand closing the binder in front of your face forced your eyes to meet his again, his body nearly pressed against yours. "-that he's more than happy to..." you felt your words trail off as your eyes fell to his lips, painfully close to yours. "-do it," you breathed, finishing your thought.

Your heart was racing, chills rippling across your flesh when you noticed him leaning in closer to you, your body now pressed against the wall. "Adam?"

"Hm?" A sly smile stretched across his face, clearly enjoying watching you squirm underneath him.

Your mouth felt dry, your cunt fluttering as his hand reached your face, his fingers tucking a stray tress of hair behind your ear. It felt like you were in a dream, the only thing keeping you grounded in reality being the pressure of his body against yours. 

Your breathing was becoming more labored, your breasts heaving against Adam's broad chest. You were practically soaking your panties by now, picturing his lips on yours...and... _other_ places. 

It felt like a movie, the way his movements were so effortless. His hands found either side of your face, his lips diving to meet yours.

Disbelief flooded your blood, your head spinning as your mind grappled with what was happening. Your boss-- _Adam fucking Driver_ , had you pinned against the wall, his soft lips pressed to yours.

He ground his hips towards you, his hard cock pressing against your anxious body. He pulled away long enough to study your face, gauging your reaction. You felt all of your hard work from the last three years slip away as you gazed up at him with needy eyes, lust palpable in each of your labored breaths.

You brought your lips to his, a strong hand grasping the back of your head--holding you close to him. In one easy motion, he lifted you onto the counter, a hand reaching under your sweatshirt, finding the delicate flesh of your tits. His lips left yours, choosing instead to graze against your throat, his breath hot on your skin.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted this," his words were low, vibrating in your core.

You found yourself letting off a breathy laugh, your tongue lightly tracing your bottom lip. "Probably not as long as I have."

He pulled his mouth from you, his eyes meeting yours. His gaze was devious, needy--something you had never seen from him before. Gone was the composed in public, goofy in private man you had come to love. This was something different, darker, dripping with sex.

_And you loved every fucking second of it._

Adam's finger traced down your body until his hand fell from your sweatshirt. He gripped the hem, slowly easing it over your head as he took in the sight of your body, your skin a perfect contrast against the colored lace of your bra. He tossed your top to the side, his strong hands finding your back as he pressed desperate kisses to your exposed flesh. Your fingers wrapped themselves in his hair, savoring the feeling of his lips on your body, his breath rolling across your chest.

And then, he was gone. Your eyes flew open to find him pulling his shirt off, his eyes meeting yours as he moved his hands to his pants, slowly easing them down his strong legs--his thick cock coming free with an almost violent bounce.

You tried not to stare--you really did but how could you _not_. This was something you had dreamt about for _years_ , touching yourself to just the idea of him. And now here he was in front of you; real and in all his glory. His hand met your chest, easing you back until your were laying down, your head practically dangling off the icy counter top. You felt goosebumps ripple across your body as his fingers hooked into your leggings, easing them down tantalizingly slow.

You felt him trailing kisses up the soft flesh of your thighs, getting closer and closer to your pussy until his mouth was hovering right over it, surly able to tell how wet you were thanks to your soaked panties.

You wanted to look, wanted to see this dream of a man hovering over your cunt, positioned between your legs but your body refused, your head hanging lamely off the far side of the counter.

That was until you felt his fingers pull your underwear to the side, his tongue dipping between your folds.

You gasped, your head flying up to see his mouth pressed to your cunt, his free hand kneading the fullness of your thigh.

A surprised moan fell from your lips as you watched him, his eyes meeting yours while his jaw gyrated against your core, his tongue teasing your clit. "Oh my god, Adam," you whined, your breasts heaving, your cunt _aching_ to be filled.

His tongue teased you, running down the length of you pussy before finding your clit again, tasting you, savoring every drop of you.

You were fighting off your building climax, not wanting to embarrass yourself by cumming so fast when he pulled away, reaching over you and pulling you up by the back of your neck. Your face was nearly pressed to his, your sex glistening on his chin in the pale moonlight.

You watched as one of his finger collected your juices off of his face in a single swipe, his other hand firmly grasping your jaw. "Open. I want you to know how good you taste."

You did as he said, opening your mouth as his slick finger pressed to your tongue. The tang of your cunt took you by surprise but you closed your lips around his finger anyway, sucking your own sex from him. 

"Good girl," he whispered as he admired you, admired his finger sucked between your soft full lips.

He pulled his digit from your mouth with a soft _pop_ , his lips flying to meet yours. His tongue slipped past your lips, moving slowly as he surveyed the landscape of your mouth, trying to memorize you.

With his mouth still pressed to yours, his hands found your ass, yanking you closer to him until your wet cunt was practically on top of his cock.

"Does my good girl want to get fucked?"

His words stalled your heart, you forgot to breath. You nodded, not trusting yourself to speak.

" _No_ , good girls speak when spoken to. So I'll ask again." His lips moved next to your ear, your bodies pressed so tightly together that you were sure he could feel the anxious thrum of your heartbeat against his chest. "Does my good girl want me to _fuck_ her?"

"Yes please," you managed, the desperation in your voice stinging your confidence.

"Say my name." His fingers wrapped themselves in your hair, pulling your head back just enough to reveal your throat to his lips.

"Please, Adam. Please fuck me." You whispered, trying and failing to maintain your composure as he brushed his plush pink lips against your throat again.

Without a word, his other arm snaked between your bodies, positioning his dick at your entrance right before he hoisted you off the counter. In one slow but well controlled movement, he eased himself into you, completely burying himself inside your cunt. You gasped as he filled you, his thick cock stretching you- splitting you open in a way you hadn't even been able to imagine.

" _Fuck_ , how is this pussy so fucking _tight,"_ he whispered through gritted teeth, your arms wrapping themselves around his neck as you pressed your brow to his. You felt his body shift as he carried you out of the kitchenette, his eyes never leaving yours.

Soon you found yourself straddling him as Adam eased himself onto the bed; laying back as he admired you on top of him. "Take that off," he demanded, his eyes falling to your bra.

Without missing a beat, you did as he said, unclasping your bra and pulling it from your body, letting your breasts fall free. His hands gripped your hips as he eased you up his length before slamming you back down, your cunt making a sickening squelch as it swallowed him again.

"So fucking wet for me," he muttered to himself as he helped you work your hips up and down his cock. His head fell back on to the bed for a moment, eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of your pussy stretching around him.

You started to pick up the pace, letting him batter your womb with every slam of your hips against his. You had never felt a man this deep before, never had a man fill your cunt this completely. You started to lose yourself in the moment as you rode him, your tits bouncing as he watched. 

"Oh god, your so _deep_ ," you whined, grinding your hips against his, his pelvis providing your clit with the just the right amount of pressure.

You looked down at him, at his lips as he stared up at you. You _needed_ to feel them on yours. You leaned over, wrapping your arms around his neck again as your lips found his. You took in his musk as his hips started taking over for you, slamming upwards into you at a borderline abusive speed. You could feel it; feel your orgasm coming on hard and fast as he fucked up into you.

"Who's fucking this perfect pussy," he growled into your mouth.

"You are," you whimpered in response, your voice shuttering with each of his brutal thrusts.

"And who's going to cum on my cock like a good girl?" His hands pulled all of your hair into a ponytail, providing Adam with a perfect handle as he fucked you.

"I am," you whined as he pulled your head back, his pace in your cunt staying steady.

"Do it baby, cum on my cock." He landed a hard smack to your ass, pleasure and pain mingling in your core as your orgasm threatened to overwhelm you. "Cum on my cock so I can fill up my good girl's pussy."

His words melted into the background of your mind as your climax came, starting deep in in your core and radiating out, leaving your body shaking in it's wake. You felt yourself scream, felt your cunt clamp down and milk Adam's cock as he kept fucking you until he was on the brink too.

Without warning, he flipped you over, slamming your body onto the bed. He grabbed the back of your legs, pushing your thighs to your chest as he used your body for leverage, sinking his cock even deeper into you. "Fuck," he moaned as he emptied his load into you, continuing to fuck you until his cum was leaking out of your cunt.

His pace slowed, eventually coming to a stop as your body came down from your orgasm.

He collapsed next to you and you laid there, side by side, as the sounds of your heavy, satisfied breathing filled the room.

Your mind was reeling as you looked over at Adam who's forearm was resting across his head. You watched his chest rise and fall dramatically, sweat glistening off of his body in light of the city skyline outside of his window. You reached out to touch him, wanting to hold onto this moment for a little longer--wanting to make sure that it was real. That _he_ was real.

As your fingers grazed his dewy skin, his arm moved just enough for one eye to peak at you, a smirk stretching across his face.

" _Sorry_ ," you said, pulling your hand back, unsure of what your relationship was with each other now.

He simply laughed as he pulled you close, planting a kiss on your neck before rolling onto his back and closing his eyes.

You watched as he fell asleep and couldn't help but chuckle to yourself—thinking back to what Adam had said when you first came to his room.

_"I couldn't sleep."_


	2. The Conference Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***has a crisis of conscious half way through writing this*** So the whole assistant thing was supposed to be a one shot but I have horrible writers block and needed something to help get the creativity flowing so uhm...this exists now! It's a little sloppy but I'm not going for the Pulitzer with my Adam smut so it's ok.
> 
> Oh! And on the off OFF chance that Adam ever found out that this exists...1- I am...so sorry. 2- please don't read any further and 3- I look forward to my impending restraining order.

You felt a rush of blood nip your cheeks as you looked at Adam, his eyes falling to the gap in your button up--the soft mounds of your breasts clearly visible to him. A week ago you would have covered up, would have hurriedly buttoned the top button out of respect for him but seeing as he had seen you naked--had is lips pressed to your cunt--you didn't really feel the need anymore.

You sat back in your chair, Adam pulling the thin black binder you had slid across the table to him. He flipped it open casually, looking over the itinerary you had made that covered for the next week.

"You, Adam Driver, are a _very_ busy man this week," you joked as you grabbed your phone, checking for the flight confirmation you had just put through this morning. "So after you're done here, you'll have to run right off to the airport and but you'll at least have a few hours to decompress on the plane." Your eyes drifted to meet his, noticing they were still trained on your chest. You bit your lip, stifling a playful smile. You knew that look--it was the very same one he had given you that night in his hotel room. You found yourself nervously glancing around the conference room that the producers had stuck you in. The blinds to the office beyond were closed, a way to keep prying eyes off the talent--warm light coming through the wall of windows on the far side, LA glimmering against the red-orange of dusk.

He stood and you found yourself swallowing, an excited smile slipping onto your face when he stepped behind you.

"I have an idea of how I can decompress _now_. I'm afraid it may require some _help_ from my lovely assistant, though."

_The click of the lock._

"-if you're up to it."

He drew closer, your heart beating in sync with each of his dominating footfalls.

You felt his hand brush the hair off your neck, Adam's light touch on your anxious flesh sending shockwaves of excitement through your core.

You looked at him from the corner of eye, your lower lip sucked just slightly between your teeth--a nervous habit. He smirked at you, his strong hang aggressively grabbing the back of your neck, pulling your head back as he angled his head to hang just above yours. "Well?"

 _"Whatever I can do to help,"_ you spoke softly, lust coating your lips with each word.

Just as quickly as he had his face lingering over yours, he was gone, taking your breath with him. You took in a sobering inhale, your tongue tracing the inside of your teeth as your brain caught up.

_This was happening--_ **_again_ ** _._

_"Stand,"_ Adam's deep voice sent a chill through you, his command reverberating in your cunt.

You did as he said, your hands pressing to the conference table as you stood--slowly. You took another breath at the top, the delicate flesh of your tits brushing against the fabric of your shirt. You felt him aggressively pull your chair out of his way; as if he were pissed that it had the audacity to stand between him and his prey.

He stepped closer, his firm body pressing to your back, his hands trailed down your sides; your hips, curving around to your thighs. _"I've missed my good girl,"_ he whispered into your ear, his breath rolling across your clavicle. You restrained a whimper as his hands dragged back up your hips- his fingers moving to the button of your jeans. _"Missed this sweet cunt,"_ he unclasped the button, pulling the zipper down slowly before dipping a hand into your pants, his other hand flying to your throat--pulling you flush against him.

His finger slipped between your folds, pushing slowly down the length of your pussy--your body shivering as he grazed your clit. _"Missed how you taste,"_ he dipped his finger into you for only a second, carefully dragging it back up and pulling it out of your pants. His wet finger slid into his mouth, a satisfied moan leaking from his chest as your sex touched his tongue.

He released your throat, spinning you to face him. His eyes met yours--familiar deviancy darkening his usually hazel eyes.

Your body took over, your lips finding his--your hands caressing the sides of his face. You felt him laugh under his breath, his lips molding to yours as his tongue slipped into your mouth. You felt yourself falter, his body nearly shoving you backwards on the table in the process. His hands traced the hem of your button up, teasing your flesh with his tender touch when all of a sudden you heard snaps--the cool office air flooding against your skin as your shirt flew open--buttons scattering all around you. Your eyes went wide, your mouth pulling from his but he just smiled, his lips pressing to your jaw--your neck--your chest.

" _Adam_ ," you moaned, your fingers raked through his hair, being careful not to make it too obvious what you were doing for when he had to eventually go do the interview.

_"Take off your clothes."_

He backed away from you, pawing at his erection--his loose blue Adidas track pants doing little to conceal his need for your pussy.

You did as he said, pulling off your now destroyed shirt before turning your attention to the pants he had so kindly already unfastened for you.

He watched you, drank you in as you stripped for him. Pulling off your pants and tossing them to the side as you tried desperately to keep your eyes locked on his. "All of it." His voice was low, domineering. You straightened your spine, fingers reaching behind you for the clasp of your bra. You paused for a second, your eyes darting to the shadowy figure that coasted across the drawn blinds. " _Now_."

Part of you--the rational part of your brain, if you could even call it that--wanted to object, to tell him that it was too risky to do it here. But the other part--the louder, animalistic part of your brain found the thought of someone catching you almost unbearably erotic. Someone walking in on you bent over the table, Adam Driver's cock seated completely inside of your greedy cunt--goosebumps pricked your skin, your nipples pushing excitedly against the restrictive material of your bra. You did as he said, unclasping your bra in record time with one hand. Your tits fell, nipples almost sharp as you pulled your bra from your body.

 _"You next,"_ your candor surprised even you, Adam's brows raised--he almost seemed impressed. "I mean...unless you want to explain why you have your assistant's pussy all over you." You watched his tongue roll beneath his lip, his mouth twisting into an obvious grin.

"Fair enough," he said, pulling his black Carhartt hoodie off. He nodded over to you, his eyes zeroed in on the lacy fabric of your panties. You let your thumbs hook into your underwear--easing them down your body as your eyes stayed defiantly glued to his. "I see my good girl is getting a bit...cocky."

Your heart practically stopped.

You shrugged, trying to seem aloof. 

You stood there, completely naked in front of Adam as he eased his sweats down his legs, his cock springing free—a tempting bead of precum already glistening at his slit.

You realized too late that you were staring, Driver shrugging off his pants as he stepped closer to you--a large hand wrapping around the back of your head. He leaned down, pressing his forehead to yours. "Don't be shy-- _taste me_."

You almost fainted, your breath quickening violently in your chest. You nodded as he released his grip on you, allowing you to slowly fall to your knees in front of him. Your eyes darted to his cock, now just barely pressing to your lips, and then back up to his face. You locked your gaze on his as your hand gripped the base of his hard cock, your tongue licking a firm hot line up his shaft before settling on his tip, doing exactly as he instructed--tasting him.

You felt him relax just slightly against you, a sigh of relief slipping from his lips.

Courage swelling in your chest, your wrapped your lips around the head of his cock, letting your warm wet mouth envelop him slowly.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Just wanted to give you a 15 minute warning, Mr. Driver," a woman's voice rang out on the other side of the locked door.

"Thank you," he responded, his eyes never leaving your lips around his cock.

You let your head bob up and down on him, slowly slicking him with your spit--making your movements come easier and easier. Your clit was screaming from neglect by now, begging for any kind of attention. You eased your legs open just slightly, snaking your fingers between your sensitive lips.

A moan vibrated your throat as he pushed himself deeper, the heat of your throat making him grit his teeth.

" _Shit_ ," he grumbled, wrapping his fingers in your hair and pulling you off of him. He gripped his cock, slapping it across your face--your saliva leaving an imprint in his wake. "Get on the table. Now." He released you, backing up, working his length as he watched you ease yourself up and and onto the table. "Lay down." His hand was pumping faster, body quivering slightly with each pass.

You obeyed, laying down in front of him, spreading your legs as he stepped closer. You expected to feel him enter you, split your pussy with his cock but instead you found him bending down, his head excitedly falling between your thighs. He licked life into you as his tongue traced your cunt, stalling at your entrance as he lapped up your juices. You let out a slow controlled breath, expecting to this to go on for a little bit longer when--to your disappointment--his mouth left you.

You looked at him, confused as he leaned over you, his free hand pinching your jaw. "Open."

You did as he said, letting your jaw fall open, your eyes boring into his as you tried to figure out what his next move was.

You watched him gather his spit, leaning closer to you before hawking his saliva into your agape mouth. He pushed your jaw closed, holding it there as he watched you swallow--the tang of your cunt mixing with his slick spit on your tastebuds.

" _That's my good girl,_ " he growled, pushing his head to your entrance. His eyes settled on yours, asking for silent consent. You pulled him into a kiss, rolling your hips forward as Adam eased himself into you. Elated, he dropped his head to the crook of your neck as his cock pushed deeper into you, a relieved moan escaping the both of you.

 _"Fuck. I almost forgot how tight this sweet cunt was,"_ he groaned, struggling to keep his pace slow. You wrapped your arms around his neck, holding him close as you savored his scent, relished in the sound of his rapid breathing as spread open your pussy.

Your body was rocking against his, your legs wrapping around his pelvis, holding him as close to you as you could. You felt him snake his arms under you, pulling you off the table as his hips clapped into you, the deep fullness in your cunt intensifying with the sudden added gravity. "I want everyone to see how I fuck you." He mumbled, carrying you over to the window.

Anxiety kissed your skin at the same time as the cold glass did, his cock slipping from you as he eased you to stand. In one swift motion, he flipped you, your tits pressed tightly against the window.

You felt him gather your hair in his fist as he slipped back into you, a lewed squelch hitting your ears as he sank deeper and deeper into you. "Arms up," he commanded, taking your wrist and planting it right by your head. You did the same with your other hand, bracing yourself against the glass as the pace of his thrusts picked up.

"Oh god, Adam," you whimpered softly, trying desperately to keep your volume down.

"Now all of LA can watch how my good girl gets her cunt filled." You didn't even realize he was reaching around you until you felt his finger on your clit, making tight rapid circles, rapidly building you up.

He kept the pace of his hips steady as he worked you, slowly and meticulously building you closer and closer to your climax.

He yanked your head back, shielding his face from any potential eyes in your neck. Your mouth hung open as you inched closer, the consistency of him in your cunt quickly becoming overwhelming.

"Adam, I'm gunna-"

"You're not allowed to cum yet," he spit into your neck.

"Adam, I—I don't know how much longer," you whimpered, forehead now resting against the window.

"You cum when I say you can cum." His finger on your clit turned to two, rapidly abusing your electric bundle of nerves.

"Adam please—I—I can't," you were doing everything in your power not to scream, your legs shaking; threatening to give out under you.

"Not yet," his hips were speeding up, the sound of your ass smacking against his pelvis echoing through the empty conference room--anyone outside clearly able to tell what the fuck you two were doing. You felt teeth sink into your shoulder, a surprised yelp flying from your throat as his soft lips met the tender skin. _"I want to stay in this_ _fucking_ _pussy forever,"_ he whispered into you. " _Fuck_ \--be a good girl and cum for me."

You slammed your mouth shut, trying desperately to hold onto your sanity as your orgasm decimated you. Your legs were shaking, chest heaving against the window as you felt your cunt clamp down on Adam's cock like a vice- holding him in you as he filled your cunt with ropes of warm cum.

He stood there, still inside of you as his cock twitched--trailing his soft lips down the length of your shoulder--while your breathing leveled out.

Eventually, he pulled himself from you; his seed spilling onto your thigh. You peeled your body from the window, horror seeping into you as you noticed a human sized smudge on the window--evidence of your and Adam's depravity.

You heard him chuckle under his breath as he pulled on his sweats, reaching for his hoodie and handing it to you. "Here," he said, clearly proud of himself.

"Shouldn't we-" you started, taking it from him and pointing back to the window.

"No," he closed the distance between your bodies, his hands kneading your ass as he held you close. "While I'm doing this, go home and pack your suitcase."

You pulled out of his embrace, reaching for your bra and underwear. "What? I thought you were going to have your other assistant meet you-"

"No, I don't want her. _I want you."_


	3. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're in Paris with Adam fucking Driver. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are basically just warm ups for me at this point. I've been having a really rough month, particularly with writing so ya know what that means! My pain is your gain! Enjoy babes!

_'I can't believe this is real life,'_ you thought to yourself as you gazed upon the glimmering cityscape before you, sipping a glass of champagne that probably cost what you made in a year.   
  
  


It had all happened so fast, a text from Adam asking you to meet him in Paris, that there was an emergency and he needed you.

It had been almost a month since you had last seen him, having had to satiate your desperation through your brief phone calls and periodic texts. Always inexplicably about work, always leaving you wanting-- _needing_ more.

You knew you were playing a dangerous and frankly stupid game, fucking your boss who you had been hopelessly in love with for years. There was no future here, no way you two could ever actually _be_ together. _The_ A-list actor _Adam Driver_ and his assistant--turned fuckbuddy--turned what? Wife, girlfriend? _Ha_. The whole idea was nothing short of outlandish.

Still...every night spent without his voice, without his _touch_ , left you feeling completely and utterly...empty.

So when you got the text that fateful day, him asking you to meet him in fucking _Paris_ of all places, you practically tripped over yourself while jumping at the opportunity.

And now here you were, overlooking the city of love in some fancy hotel that you couldn't pronounce, waiting around for Adam to show up after a long press junket, hoping beyond any semblance of what was reasonable that he would walk through that door, rip off your clothes and fuck you right here on the balcony. 

_Jesus, I'm pathetic._

You sighed, unceremoniously gulping down the last of your champagne before turning around to head back in to finish off the bottle, being sure to grab your phone on the way.

You paused at the bar cart, stopping to check your phone as you mindlessly reached for the open bottle. You scrolled through, hoping to see something, _anything_ from Adam but were, unfortunately, only finding work emails. Another sigh fell from your lips as you tossed your phone back onto the bed, opting to forego the glass all together and just taking the bottle with you over to the couch.

You couldn't help but feel painfully out of place as you eased yourself onto the sofa, the stunning silk pillows like a cloud as they cradled your travel-weary body. You found yourself wondering what Adam was doing, if he was thinking about you, if he even knew you were in Paris yet or if he had been too busy to check his phone.

_Ding_

The sound of your phone nearly made your heart stop.

You awkwardly put the bottle down as you hopped over the couch, practically diving onto the bed to grab your phone, eyes immediately falling to the message on the screen.

_'You're at the hotel, right?'_

You took a deep breath, heart racing as you typed your response.

_'Yes I am.'_

For a moment you doubted if that was enough or if you should say something else; something _flirty_ , feeling not unlike a high school girl texting her crush for the first time.

"Dude, chill the fuck out," you mumbled to yourself as you pressed send, rolling onto your back, trying to steady your breathing.

_Ding_

You practically threw your phone at your face as you lifted it to look at the screen.

_'I've missed you.'_

You bit your lip, heart soaring as you went to type your response, only to find yourself interrupted by another text.

_'Start without me.'_

You nearly gasped, eyes going wide as the implications of his words settled on you.

 _'Yes sir_ _,'_ you responded, throwing your phone to the side, shutting your eyes as excitement started to reverberate in your core.

This was happening--again. After nearly four weeks of unintentional celibacy, you were _finally_ about to get fucking _railed_ by your boss.

You took a deep breath, letting your hand start to slip into your pants when you paused.

_Should...I get naked? He probably wants me naked, right?_

_But what if someone is with him? Another assistant or something?_

_No, he wouldn't-_

_Ding_

Your head snapped to the side, hand flying from the hem of your pants over to your phone, your heart full on stopping when you read the message.

_'Show me.'_

Your face flushed red, chest constricting as you looked around the room, trying to figure out a makeshift setup. You quickly stood, stripping in record time before laying back on the bed and opening your camera.

You started pushing your tits together, trying to find an angle that felt attractive when your phone lit up-

_Adam Driver would like to FaceTime..._

You staved off a wave of excited panic as you sat up, adjusting your hair before answering the call.

"Hi-" you started, quickly being cut off by a near close up of Adam's face, just barely illuminated, a large finger pressed to his lips, telling you to be quiet.

He glanced away for a moment before looking back at you, a devious grin stretching across his face. You smiled back as you laid down, letting the camera pan down your body, being sure to stall at your tits before landing between your spread thighs, thankful he couldn't see your blushing face.

You let a finger slip between your folds, teasing your clit gently as he watched, eyes fixated on how your fingers spread the lips of your cunt just for him. He watched as a delicate finger traced a half circle around your clit, your body instinctively taking a deep breath as you tried to push through your sudden performance anxiety.

Your eyes fell to your phone screen, Adam periodically glancing away before settling back on you, the soft lighting of his phone screen doing little to hide the glint of lust in his eyes.

You pulled the phone back up before rolling over, his face briefly twisting in confusion before he realized what you were doing, playful disappointment clear in his expression.

You waved your sex slicked finger in front of your camera as his tongue peeked out over his lips—the lips you were dying to kiss.

Then, without warning, the call ended and you nearly choked on your panic.

_Fuck, did you upset him?_

_Did you-_

_'I'm pulling up to the hotel now.'_

You exhaled, setting your phone aside as you laid back down, wondering what you should do.

You really did need to chill out, after all, he asked you here for a reason.

Apparently the time apart really had turned you into a high school girl; anxious and giddy.

You closed your eyes, letting your hand drift down your body, taking in each and every sensation.

You let your other hand find your breast, the pads of your fingers gently pulling at your nipple as your other hand drifted lower and lower.

You imagined it was Adam, trying desperately to picture his obscenely large hands in place of your own. You tried to remember what his tongue felt like as you slipped a finger between your folds, already slick with your arousal from just moments before. You thought back to how he hummed into you, how he savored your taste the first time you'd slept together.

_Damn, you missed him._

You let yourself get wrapped up in the sensations of your fingers, one hand still pulling and kneading at your stiffened nipples while the other expertly worked your clit, your thighs resting on either side of your body, putting yourself on full display.

Your mind was filled with the mental image of Adam; how he looked naked, how perfectly tantalizing his cock was, particularly when it was brushing against your lips.

"So she does know how to follow directions," you heard a deep baritone say, your eyes snapping open while your legs snapped closed.

Relief and excitement flooded you when you saw him standing there, dressed in the most exquisite suit you had ever seen, his hair, to your dismay and yet also somehow delight, noticeably shorter.

_He got a haircut._

He stepped towards you, hands going to his belt underneath his suit jacket.

"And here I was, thinking I would have to punish you," he said softly, pulling his belt from his dress pants as he stepped to the foot of the bed.

You let your legs fall open again, hand still on the soft mound of your cunt, pulling his attention to your glistening core. "Well...do I get something _special_ for being good... _Mr. Driver?"_

He laughed softly, gaze deepening as he admired your body, his hands mindlessly unfastening the buttons of his jacket.

"As a matter of fact...you do."

He shed his jacket, tossing it as he moved around to the side of the bed, his hand stroking his hard cock through the fabric of his pants.

You bit back your smile as you sat up, throwing your legs over the side of the bed where Adam was now standing.

Your eyes met as your fingers nimbly worked his buttons and zipper. You reached your hand inside, gripping him, his cock pulsing under your palm as you pulled him free, your hand gently working his length as you brought your lips tortuously close to his head.

You had been dreaming of this for weeks, dreaming about the moment that you could feel him, smell him, _taste_ him again...and finally, here you were.

You let your tongue trace a light circle around his tip, his mouth falling open just slightly as he watched your warm, wet tongue tease him. Your hand slowly started pumping faster as you let your mouth envelop him, a sigh of relief hitting your ears as you savored the moment, savored the feeling of his hot, soft head on your tongue.

 _"Fuck, I missed this pretty little mouth,"_ he sighed, hand twisting itself in your hair as you took him deeper and deeper until he hit your soft pallet. You suppressed a gag as your eyes met his again, your throat relaxing, consciously opening up to allow him to go deeper. You felt his hips push forward, his hand holding your head steady as his cock pushed through the resistance, slipping down into your throat.

You felt your eyes start to water, face turning red as he held you there, his head falling back in ecstasy before his hand finally released you.

You gasped, lungs burning for oxygen as your hand started pumping his cock, now thoroughly coated in a thick layer of your saliva.

He gathered your hair in one hand, the other gently grabbing at your chin, thumb brushing your lips before you nodded, a smile stretching across Adam's face as he encouraged your mouth back towards his cock.

This time it was easier, your throat having already been stretched open by his addictively large cock as you bobbed on him, his hips snapping forward to meet you as you took him into your mouth, forcing his way deeper into the soft warmth of your throat.

You did your best to hum around him, one hand massaging the base of his dick while your other snuck between your thighs, gently stroking your engorged clit.

He kept you there, let your mouth start to pull his orgasm from him while you pleasured yourself for a moment before he pulled away, a long strand of viscous spit cascading down your chin, spilling onto your chest.

He took a deep breath as he admired you, _"so fucking pretty."_

Adam knelt in front of you, large hands resting on your knees as he spread you open. "And this pussy," he mumbled, your body falling back onto the bed as he pushed his mouth to your core, tongue licking a hot, wet stripe up to your bud.

He pulled your clit between his lips, your breath getting caught in your chest as a large finger started exploring you, gently parting your folds, ghosting over your dripping entrance.

He pulled his lips from you with a lewd _pop_ , your moans and his mingling in the air. "So wet for me, so desperate to be filled with my cock."

You whimpered as your hand laced itself in his perfect locks, your mind racing a mile a minute while he admired your cunt, fingers and tongue causing a euphoric mix of sensations on your hyper sensitive flesh.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

Your eyes snapped open, looking down at him over your heaving chest as he pushed two fingers into you, his mouth going back to your clit.

You moaned-- _loud_ , the sudden intensity taking you by surprise. His fingers moved expertly inside of you, massaging your walls, curling in before scissoring you open.

"Oh my god, yes, yes please," you whined, fingers accidentally pulling his hair.

" _Say it._ Tell me what you want me to do to you," he whispered into your core, his lips encasing your clit again, a pointed tongue battering you.

_"Please Adam, please fuck me."_

Another lewd pop as he pulled his mouth from you, pulling a whimper from your chest along with it.

_You were close._

"Mmm, first," he sighed, his other hand taking the place of his mouth, "you're going to _scream_ for me."

"Wha-" a sudden brutal pace at your clit stopped your thoughts, his fingers firm and fast as he abused your already tender nub. " _Oh god_ ," you yelled, your head flying forward as you watched him.

Adam's eyes switched between you and your pussy, his fingers still curling inside of you, massaging your gspot while his other hand violently rubbed your clit. Normally this wasn't your thing but this--with him? _Jesus fucking christ._

You whimpered and whined as you looked at him, your thighs beginning to quiver when his hand left you, quickly being replaced once again by his tongue.

You couldn't help but give him what he wanted, a rapturous scream leaving your throat as your head fell back.

Pleasure ripped through your very soul, blinding and hot. You felt your body shiver, felt your cunt clamp around Adam's thick, dexterous fingers while your own pulled desperately at his hair.

" _Please, Adam,_ " you whimpered. " _Please_."

He pulled himself away from you completely as you laid there, practically begging for him.

You were so lost in your post orgasm mewlings that you hadn't realized he had laid next to you until you felt his arm hook underneath your body, pulling you on top of him.

At first you felt limp, muscles liquefied by sheer satisfaction while he pressed soft kisses to your crown but soon you regained your strength, your hips making deliberate circles, grinding into his desire.

It was one fluid movement, how he had angled himself to enter you, the immediate fullness in your cunt driving you wild. You tried to go slow, wanting desperately to hold on to every last second as Adam fucked you open with the enticing burn only he could provide.

But soon he lost his patience, arms wrapping around you and yanking to his chest as he repositioned his legs, allowing him to ram his hips up into you from below.

A strong hand grabbed your chin, forcing your face to his. "So fucking beautiful while you take my cock," he muttered, his words nearly being drown out by the lacivious slapping of skin ringing in your ears.

His hips were merciless as he built you up, stoking the flame of another orgasm deep in your belly.

 _"Adam, you're gunna make me cum,"_ you whimpered, his lips crashing into yours before you even got to finish your sentence.

"You look at me when you cum, do you fucking hear me? Don't you take your eyes off of me," his words punctuated by a sudden slap to your ass.

The pace of his hips, the velvet sound of his voice in your ear, his musk, it all mingled with the sensation of him inside of you, with the feeling of his pelvis grinding against your clit; lighting the fuse of your next climax.

 _"Don't stop, please Adam, please don't stop,"_ you babbled, hands grasping desperately at the collar of his shirt.

"Fuck," he groweled, hips growing sloppy, " _fuck-I'm going to fill this pussy."_

Your breath mingled as your head fell to his chest, your body completely overrun with pleasure.

The world melted away, the only thing left in your consciousness being him, how he felt, how he smelled, how he sounded before even that faded into a bright white light, your screams of pleasure being muffled by his chest.

You were left gasping as he slammed into you a final time, his cock twitching as he emptied himself in you.

Thoroughly fucked, you laid there on his chest, dazed, the sensation of his hand caressing your head existing somewhere in the back of your mind.

Eventually you looked up at him, your eyes meeting in a haze of satisfied admiration as you ran your fingers through his hair.

_"I like your haircut."_


End file.
